Brian Verdon McCleary
| birth_place = Dunedin, New Zealand | death_date = | death_place = Martinborough, New Zealand | height = | weight = | ru_position = Hooker, Loose forward | ru_amateuryears = | ru_amateurclubs = Marist | ru_amupdate = | ru_nationalteam = New Zealand | ru_nationalyears =1924-25 | ru_nationalcaps = 0 | ru_nationalpoints = (0) | super14 = | super14caps = | super14points = | super14years = | ru_province = Canterbury | ru_provinceyears = 1920, 23 | ru_provincecaps = | ru_provincepoints = | ru_amateuryears = | ru_amateurclubs = | ru_amupdate = | ru_clubyears = | ru_proclubs = | ru_clubcaps = | ru_clubpoints = | other = yes | school = Christian Brothers School }}Brian Verdon McCleary (17 January 1897 — 2 July 1978) was a New Zealand rugby player. He was a member of the All Blacks in 1924 and 1925, playing in the Hooker position. He was also a New Zealand and Australasian amateur and professional light-heavyweight and heavyweight boxing champion.Ron Polanski, The All Blackography, Hodder Moa, 2007, p. 287. Early life McCleary was born in Dunedin, Otago, New Zealand and was educated at Christian Brothers School where he played rugby.[http://stats.allblacks.com/asp/profile.asp?ABID=552 Lindsay Knight, Brian McCleary, New Zealand All Blacks Player Profiles, Match Details and Statistics] Rugby career McCleary played for the Marist club and then the Culverden club and represented Canterbury in 1920 and 1923. He represented the South Island in 1923 and 1924 and was a New Zealand trialist in 1924. He was selected for the All Blacks in 1923 and 1925. He played in Australia and at home for New Zealand before the Invincibles tour, on which he played in nine games. In all he played twelve games for the All Blacks. All his matches for New Zealand were against regional or representative clubs never playing at international level.New Zealand All Blacks Player Profile Boxing career McCleary began his boxing career as an orthodox heavyweight. After an unbeaten amateur record of 32 fights he turned professional.Brian McCleary: Biography BoxRec.com On 15 April 1922, McCleary challenged Cyril Whittaker for the vacant New Zealand heavyweight title at King Edward's Barracks in Christchurch. The contest went the full fifteen rounds with McCleary winning by points decision, making him the heavyweight champion. He successfully defended his title in May 1922 against Albert Pooley, while a June challenge from Paul McQuarie ended in a no contest. On 9 September 1922, McCleary faced Cyril Whittaker again, when both men dropped a weight to contest the vacant light-heavyweight title. McCleary beat Whittaker again on points, giving him his second New Zealand boxing champion title. He successfully defended his title in May 1923, stopping Laurie Cadman by technical knockout in the seventh round; but lost his title a month later when he lost by points to Eddie Parker. 14 August 1923 saw McCleary face his most notable opponent, Tom Heeney, in a challenge for his heavyweight title. McCleary was beaten by technical knockout in the fourteenth round, losing his title to Heeney who would go on to challenge NBA World heavyweight champion Gene Tunney in New York. McCleary challenged for the New Zealand light-heavyweight belt again in 1924, but lost by decision, again to Eddie Parker. Death He died 2 July 1978, aged 81, in Martinborough, New Zealand. References Sources * * * Ron Polanski, The All Blackography, Hodder Moa, 2007. Category:1897 births Category:1978 deaths Category:New Zealand international rugby union players Category:New Zealand rugby union players Category:People educated at Kavanagh College Category:New Zealand boxers Category:Light heavyweight boxers Category:Heavyweight boxers Category:New Zealand people of Irish descent